


an episode of smallville in 100 words

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-19
Updated: 2003-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>liviapenn mentioned in chat tonight that she wanted to see plot in a Wednesday100 drabble, so this is my goofy attempt at it. I realized when it was done that it's really any number of SV episodes on fast forward. Hence the title! Thanks to jcalanthe for bouncing ideas around with me and helping me with the title. *g*</p></blockquote>





	an episode of smallville in 100 words

Clark skidded to a stop as the phone stopped ringing. "Damn."

Picking up the phone, he dialed *69.

"Lex Luthor."

"Lex! You just called?"

"Sorry, I have *zero* time to talk now." Dialtone.

Clark wasted no time, dropping the phone and running out the door. He'd heard enough from the voices in the background to know where to head. And "zero" could mean only one thing.

He sped to Metropolis, running straight to Lex's apartment. Catching the kidnappers by surprise, he knocked both out.

He knelt next to Lex to untie him.

Lex just grinned, "What took you so long?"

**Author's Note:**

> liviapenn mentioned in chat tonight that she wanted to see plot in a Wednesday100 drabble, so this is my goofy attempt at it. I realized when it was done that it's really any number of SV episodes on fast forward. Hence the title! Thanks to jcalanthe for bouncing ideas around with me and helping me with the title. *g*


End file.
